


The Fair

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Fluffy fluff.





	The Fair

“Pleaseeeee Lorcan!” Elide pouted her plump lips and batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend. “Can’t we please go to the festival?”

“I don’t want to go,” he insisted. “Ask Aelin. I’m sure she would be glad to accompany you.”

“I want to go with  _you._ ” Reaching out, she wrapped her hands around the dark skin of his forearm. “It would be fun! There’s games and food and dancing-“

“Precisely why I’d rather stay home,” he said, peeling her fingers off his arm. He rarely liked being in public to begin with, and the thought of dancing in the middle of a group of strangers who very well could be plotting to kill him didn’t sound appealing.

“I’d make it worth your while,” Elide taunted, raising her brows and trailing her forefinger along the planes of his chest. She rose on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, her chest brushing against his. “Let’s go to the fair.”

Hellas help him, this woman could pour on the charm when she wanted to.

Powerless to resist, Lorcan sighed. “Fine, I’ll go.” Elide bounced on her feet, letting out a whoop. “I draw the line at dancing though!”

“Alright, no dancing. But go get ready!” She pushed him towards his room before dancing down the hall. Lorcan leaned against the doorframe and shook his head, a smile on his face. His gaze drifted to her right calf, where a brace of dark shadows supported her ankle. That was  _his_ power that allowed her to dance like that, he noted with no small sense of male satisfaction.

She threw a sultry wink over her shoulder, shutting the washroom door behind her. She yelped when her dress caught in the door, opening it again quickly and shooting another smile at him before disappearing once more. He laughed at her attempt at flirting, the sound almost foreign to his ears.

It had been a long time since he had laughed freely, but Elide had a way of chipping away at his hard exterior. She was the only woman alive that he could be free and open with.

He turned to his closet, exchanging the dirty tunic he was currently wearing for a clean one. It was a deep green, and Elide’s favorite on him. Contrasted well against his skin, she claimed. He didn’t know if that was true or not, but he did know that it fit tightly across his broad chest, which was quite possibly another reason she liked it so much. Running a hand through his hair, he slipped on his boots and sat on the bed to wait for Elide.

**************

Humming to herself, Elide stood in front of the vanity and pinned up her dark hair. It always got too hot when she danced when she left it down, and she  _would_ be dancing tonight, with or without Lorcan. Satisfied with her work, she changed into her best dress.

Maroon and tan, the hem fell just above her knees. It was made of light enough fabric to allow her skin to breathe without being sheer. She twirled in front of the mirror, admiring the way the dress flowed when she moved. Oh, he would love the scandalous amount of leg it showed, he’d be drooling-

“Are you ready yet? It’s been almost an hour.” Lorcan’s booming voice broke through her stupor.

“Yes, relax you brute!” She chuckled, opening the door to find him waiting, dressed and ready to go. At the sight of her, however, his onyx eyes went wide as they swept down her figure.

Her cheeks flushed scarlet under the weight of his gaze. “Well?”

“You look beautiful,” he gulped, handing her the pair of flats he’d rummaged from her closet.

“Aren’t I always beautiful?” Holding his forearm for support, she slipped the shoes on her feet. Her dark eyes roamed the muscles visible under the tight tunic, and she let out a low whistle. “You look good, too.”

“Are you going to continue gawking or can we leave?” He asked, sounding half bored. Elide looped her arm through his and pulled him out the door.

***************

“I told you it would be fun!” Elide exclaimed, arms full of various prizes that Lorcan had won her. The games were simple enough to win with his Fae strength, particularly the one that involved knocking over weighted bottles with a stone. The game keeper had not been happy when Lorcan single handedly won half the prizes in his booth.

“It’s not horrible,” he relented, relieving Elide of some of her prizes and stuffing them in the bag he had brought along. Elide stopped ahead of him, causing him to nearly run into her. He quirked a quizzical brow when she turned to him, biting her lip.

“Dance with me,” she whispered, reaching for his hand. “Please? Just one dance, then we can go home.”

Maybe it was the way her dress hugged her generous curves just right, or maybe it was the fire dancing in her eyes when she looked at him. Whatever it was, it melted some of the ice around his heart, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to see her smile.

“I’ll dance with you. But not out there with all those people.” She smiled warmly at him. Elide had always been so patient with him when it came to these types of things. Centuries of training and learned instincts were not something he could easily forget, and she understood that.

He took her hand, leading her past the food carts boasting fried, dried, and smoked oddities from different parts of Terrasen. From here they could still hear the music of the band, but Lorcan could let his guard down a bit. It was easier to assess a potential threat when he could properly sense them coming.

“Here?” he asked, and she nodded. She slipped off her shoes, wiggling her toes in the dewy grass. The music lilting through the clearing became slower, and Elide swayed on her feet. He rested his hands on her hips, matching her movements.

“Here is perfect,” she sighed, snaking her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. Splashes of rose and citrus wafted to his nose, her scent wrapping around him in a cocoon of warmth.

They swayed through the song, holding onto each other and enjoying the moment. When it ended, Elide made to pull away. Lorcan tightened his arms around her, imploring her to stay.

“One more,” he whispered, Elide smiling widely at him. That smile… He’d do anything to keep that smile on her face forever. She pulled his head down to her level, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Although it was only a quick peck of her lips, Lorcan’s heart raced in his ribcage.

Never in his centuries of existence had his heart beat so wildly and felt so full of love for another. He realized then just how much Elide meant to him. The fact that he was here dancing and swaying with her without a care in the world told him how much he trusted her, and how far he had come. When they had met he was a slave to a cruel master, hardened by years of vicious acts and blind obedience to Maeve. But thanks to Elide, he was learning to love.

“I could stay like this all night.” Moonlight reflected in Elide’s onyx eyes, making them sparkle like the night sky. Warmth flooded through his being, and he felt as if he could do anything, so long as she was with him. He kissed her hair, pulling her tight to his chest.

“Me too.”

Maybe love wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
